


Time With You

by nanero11



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geraskier Fun Day, M/M, Modern AU, Naked Cuddling, human au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanero11/pseuds/nanero11
Summary: Geralt invites Jaskier on a hunting trip. It doesn’t go as planned. But maybe it went just perfectly after all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Geraskier Fun Day





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was written for Geraskier Fun Day for the prompt: caught in a snowstorm. Hope you enjoy, sorry if this is the cheesiest thing ever, i'm still healing from episode 6  
> p.s. i love comments and kudos :) <3  
> also feel free to hit me up on tumblr @nanero11

Jaskier definitely wouldn’t have allowed Geralt to take him hunting if he had known this was going to happen.

It all started a couple days ago when Geralt had proposed the trip to him as a date. Their friend, Yennefer, owned a cabin up in the mountains and she had begrudgingly turned the keys over to Geralt after he had complained to her over and over about how he wanted to go hunting, but had no place to stay, and that it was too cold to go camping in his usual tent. At first, Jaskier had declined, he’d have to get off work and cancel some of his student’s music lessons, which he felt terrible doing on such a short notice.

But the offer had lingered in his mind all day, pestering him until he finally considered it properly. It was true that both Geralt and him had been busy lately, unable to meet up as much as they wanted to, which was starting to take its toll on Jaskier. It’s not that talking on the phone with Geralt every night and sharing the occasional text with him throughout the day was bad, but he missed just being next to his man, enjoying his presence. So, a three-day weekend getaway where it’d be just them was starting to seem more than enticing to Jaskier.

So, that night, Jaskier finally broke and called Geralt to tell him “fuck it, I’m coming with you” and Geralt had laughed and told him he’d see him on Friday then. The rest of the week had been a rush of talking to his boss, rescheduling lessons, packing, and anticipating the moment he’d get to see Geralt. Then, before he knew it, it was Friday.

And the day had started off perfectly fine, in fact it had been lovely. Geralt had come in the early morning to pick him up in Roach— what he’d named his truck, which Jaskier found absolutely adorable —and he had even brought Jaskier his favorite drink from the coffee place in town they often met up at when they had time to spare. After he finished buckling up, Jaskier had leaned across the middle console to thank Geralt with a kiss and then they gone on their way.

The long ride up the mountain had appeared short. The first hour consumed with filling each other in on what had been going on in their lives. The second hour spent with Jaskier playing his CDs at full volume and singing along at the top of his lungs, while Geralt smiled at him and joined in every now and then. At some point during the final leg of the ride, Geralt had reached over to hold Jaskier’s hand, and he stared contently out the window, watching the trees goes by.

They remained that way until they finally arrived at the cabin. Geralt had suggested going on a walk so that he could scope out the area and Jaskier was more than happy to stretch his legs after sitting for so long. So, they decided they would unpack afterwards, and Geralt led the way into the forest, through the thick underbrush, and right into the situation that had Jaskier wondering if going on this trip had been the best idea.

The situation being that out of utterly nowhere it had begun to snow, and it wasn’t the nice, romantic kind either, but rather some sort of freak blizzard. The cold that hadn’t seemed all that bad just a second ago, had abruptly become bitter and sharp as the wind picked up and the snow started briskly blowing against Jaskier’s exposed skin.

Immediately, Geralt had his arm wrapped around Jaskier, and suddenly Jaskier was glad he had come on this trip. If he hadn’t, Geralt would’ve been out here all alone in the blizzard, which would have had Jaskier worried sick. In any case, at least they were together.

“Geralt, did you check the fucking weather before you brought us up here?”

“Hm.” Was Geralt’s gruff reply, which roughly translated to _no, I didn’t, but I don’t want you to be mad at me, so I am neither going to confirm nor deny it._

“Well, I can’t see shit, so please tell me you know the way back to the cabin?” The snow was coming down in white sheets so thick he wasn’t sure he could even see his hand if he held it out in front of his face.

“It’s my first time up here and I…” Geralt softly trailed off, his grip on Jaskier’s shoulder tightening.

A grim wave of despair hit Jaskier and he had to harshly swallow before he felt like he could speak. “And I what?”

“And I wasn’t really paying attention to where we were going.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaskier hissed. He could feel the frigid dampness through his clothes now, the light jacket he had on not nearly sufficient against the unexpected change in weather.

“Fuck,” Geralt agreed.

“What do we do?” Jaskier’s voice was thin and weak, his hands grasping at Geralt as he tried to cling to his partner’s warmth and stability.

“We find our way back.”

“Oh, yea, that’s a great plan. Which way would we even go?” Jaskier huffed and turned to look at Geralt, who was currently squinting his eyes into the tiniest of slits, attempting to make out what lay ahead of them as he turned them in a new direction.

“Wait here for a second.” Geralt released Jaskier from his hold, going to scout out the area he had pointed them towards.

“What? No! Don’t leave me here!” Jaskier reached out to clutch Geralt’s hand but found that the other man had already disappeared into the snowy void.

His heart started hammering against his rib cage and everything seemed to go completely silent except for the delicate rushing sound of the snowfall. He frantically looked about in front of him, watching for any signs of Geralt’s return.

Then, a heavy thump followed with a groan, startled Jaskier into taking a small step forward.

“Geralt?”

He waited for a reply, but none came. A flash of panic set in and Jaskier rushed forward, flailing his hands around in front of him, desperately searching for his partner.

“Geralt!”

All of a sudden, something grabbed his leg and he let out a scream of shock, trying to jerk away from the unyielding grip.

“Relax. It’s just me. Slipped on some damn ice.”

“Fuck! Geralt, you idiot, you scared the shit out of me!” Jaskier fell to his knees, finally being able to see the human form on the ground in front of him, and reached out to seize Geralt by his coat. “And don’t fucking walk off like that, are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

“But I was just—”

“No ‘buts,’ Geralt. What if we lost each other?” Jaskier’s voice caught in his throat, as the reality of the situation set in. “You _left_ me there.”

A brief expression of wide-eyed shock passed across Geralt’s face, before contorting into a deep furrowed brow and clenched jaw. Geralt roughly clasped his hands over Jaskier’s and looked him straight in the eye.

“Jas, I would _never_ leave you behind.”

Jaskier sighed, letting his shoulder’s droop, “Sorry, I know you wouldn’t. I was just worried.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Geralt insisted in such an intense manner and with such a serious face that it had Jaskier laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” Geralt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, not appreciating the response to his earnest statement.

“Nothing.” Jaskier had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle his laughter. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Geralt, presumably still upset, just grunted in reply.

“Oh, hush, darling.” Jaskier brushed the long strands of Geralt’s hair that had strayed out of place back behind his ear and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on his cheek. Then, he pushed himself up to stand and held his hand out.

“Come on.”

The snow was beginning to let up a little bit as Jaskier pulled Geralt up to his feet and something behind the other man caught his eye. Because of the decrease in snowfall, Jaskier could make out that about ten feet up ahead of them lay a small clearing with a big rock in the center. Unmistakably recognizable.

“Geralt, look!” Jaskier grinned, pointing it out to his partner, who, in turn, whipped his head around to see what had Jaskier so excited.

“That’s the way we came.” A small, hopeful smile formed on Geralt’s face.

“Let’s go! I don’t want to get hypothermia and turn into a human popsicle. Or get frost bite, for that matter. Oh god, Geralt, what if our toes fall off? What if my fingers fall off? I won’t be able to play my instruments ever again.” With newfound determination born out of horror, Jaskier charged forth, tugging Geralt along behind him.

Geralt chuckled and quickly fell into step beside Jaskier. “Your fingers are not going to fall off.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re wearing an actual coat and gloves.” Jaskier hadn’t realized he was shivering so violently until he actually acknowledged how cold it was. He couldn’t feel the tips of his ears or his fingers or his toes anymore, and his clothes and shoes felt soaked, yet frozen, all the way through.

Geralt pulled Jaskier closer to him, eliminating the extra space between them so that they were shoulder to shoulder, and turned his head so he could huskily whisper directly into Jaskier’s ear, “ _I guess I’ll just have to warm you up when we get back then._ ”

This time Jaskier’s shiver wasn’t because of the cold and he sped up their pace once again, but not for the fear of losing his fingers. Yes, coming on this trip definitely hadn’t been a mistake. After all, three days of being forced to stay inside with Geralt absolutely had its perks.

Eventually, Roach and the cabin came into view and Jaskier had never felt more relieved in his whole life. Geralt struggled with the keys for a moment, before finally unlocking the door so they could stumble in, tracking snowy footprints behind them.

“Well, that was certainly unexpected.” Jaskier gestured outside towards the unrelenting snow, as Geralt slammed the door shut behind them to stop more of it from blowing in. “I suppose the trip is ruined. Can’t do much hunting in that.”

“The trip wasn’t just about hunting.” Geralt eyed him, pulling off his boots and then his coat. “If it was, then I wouldn’t have invited you, I know you don’t really enjoy that stuff.” Geralt reached out to slip Jaskier’s jacket off his shoulders and gently trailed his hands down his arms, so he could hold his hands.

Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s hands in return and felt the corners of his lips turning up in affection, knowing that Geralt was actually trying to say _the trip was really about us spending time together_. And as much as he wanted to continue staring into Geralt’s eyes and holding his hands, the gnawing ache in the tips of his fingers and toes clued him back into the fact that he was, unfortunately, still cold.

“Geralllt,” Jaskier drawled.

“Hm?”

“I’m fucking freezing. Weren’t you supposed to warm me up or something?” Jaskier smirked at the slight quirk of Geralt’s eyebrows for a moment before glancing around at the interior of the cabin.

It really was a simple place, which was surprising for Yennefer typically had very exquisite tastes. The front room took the role of a living room, that then broke into two directions, one going directly to the kitchen and dining room, the other a hallway that most likely led to a bedroom or two.

The fireplace in the front room caught Jaskier’s eye though. “Can you start a fire?”

“Yeah?”

“Good!” Jaskier nudged Geralt towards the fireplace with a playful smile and a glint in his eye, a plan beginning to form in his mind.

Then, he flung his shoes off and bounded down the hallway, bumping the thermostat on the wall on and up a few degrees on his way to the ransack the bedroom. He gathered up all the blankets and pillows laying on the bed and, going back to the living room, stopped to peek inside the hallway closet.

“What are you looking for?” Geralt called in response to Jaskier’s ruffling about in the closet.

“You’ll see,” Jaskier sang out and ambitiously grabbed even more blankets, these ones thicker, therefore cozier, than the ones that had been in the bedroom, carrying them down the hallway in a swaying tower that was threatening to topple over at any second.

“Wasn’t it so nice of Yen to leave all these here for us?” Jaskier plopped his pile of spoils onto the couch and began to arrange them in what he figured would be the most comfortable and warm design.

Geralt grunted his agreement from his position of kneeling in front of the fireplace, casting a glance over at the cushy nest Jaskier was setting up. Eventually he made his way over to join Jaskier at the couch, placing his hands on Jaskier’s hips and slipping them under the hem of his shirt to graze his fingers along the bare skin.

“Your clothes are wet.”

Emboldened in part by the shift in atmosphere and also by the uncomfortable feeling of the cool, slick material against his skin, Jaskier tugged his shirt off, and then all of his other articles of clothing. Geralt sort of stood there watching him with one raised eyebrow and a slight curve to his lips, and, Jaskier assumed, enjoyed the show.

“Come on.” Jaskier brushed his fingers down Geralt’s chest and slyly smiled at him. “Your clothes are wet too.”

Jaskier waited patiently for Geralt to strip, before pulling his partner down onto the couch, wrapping the blankets around them until they were tucked into a warm little ball. Jaskier laughed himself to tears at the brief look of agony that flashed across Geralt’s face as Jaskier stuck his icy toes onto the other man’s thigh and then gave a short cry that quickly dissolved into giggles as Geralt shoved his freezing nose into the space between Jaskier’s neck and shoulder.

Slowly, but surely, Jaskier could feel himself beginning to heat up as he curled closer to Geralt, who had him wrapped up in his arms and he decided that, yes, this really was a perfect trip. Any time spent with Geralt, even if it included getting lost and almost dying in a blizzard, was _always_ worth it in the end. 


End file.
